warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tigerclaw's Fury/Chapter 8
Chapter description :Runningnose appears at Tigerclaw's side, and asks him to organize the battle training. The medicine cat purrs, slightly embarrassed, saying that it's not his expertise at all. Tigerclaw flicks his tail, and beckons to Snag, Mowgli and Blackfoot. He tells the three to take one warrior or apprentice and run through some defense moves. After that, they would meet up for a mock fight. While his companions nod, Stumpytail pricks his ears, and wonders what he can do. Tigerclaw tells the brown tabby that he, Clawface, and Tangleburr can lead hunting patrols. :The dark brown tabby hears a cough behind him, and Tigerclaw turns to see Deerfoot, his eyes mild, but challenging. The ShadowClan tom tells the dark tabby that they can organize their own patrols. Tigerclaw bows his head, telling the mottled warrior that he is only helping. Sensing that Deerfoot will question him at every turn, his claws slide out, and dig into the soil. Mapleshade warns him to be patient, because there'd be time to deal with him later. Tigerclaw turns away from Deerfoot, and nods to Tallpoppy and Flintfang, ordering them to come with him. :Tallpoppy flicks his ears, stating to the tom that she and Flintfang didn't need to battle train. Sounding amused, she points out to him that she had been a warrior longer than him. Tigerclaw's fur rises on his spine, and he quietly tells her that Runningnose had allowed him to organize who did what. Tallpoppy blinks, replying that Runningnose probably didn't mean it like that. Tigerclaw takes a step closer to her, and challenges her to ask him, flicking his ears to where Runningnose helped the elders with Nightstar's body. The light brown tabby looks at her paws, inquiring now that she won't disturb him; as Tallpoppy and Flintfang will show Tigerclaw how ShadowClan warriors fight. :He leads the two cats to a sandy area, among the pines, and not too far from the lake. Sounds of striking, pouncing, or retreating as Blackfoot, Mowgli, and Snag tested the other warriors. He stands back as Flintfang and Tallpoppy demonstrate some ShadowClan moves, and recognizes quite a few: the stealthy approach, the hind slice, and the leap with raised paws. Tigerclaw orders them to wait after Tallpoppy avoids one of Flintfang's swipes, rolling over. The dark tabby narrows his eyes at the she-cat, and tells her that even if she is knocked down, she can grab her enemy, or unbalance a much bigger cat. :He snaps at them both, ordering them to unsheathe their claws, to avoid something real. Tallpoppy's eyes widen, and she meows that what he's suggesting is like Brokenstar's methods. The dark warrior shows no sympathy, and growls at Flintfang to try it again, claws unsheathed. The gray tom launches himself for Tallpoppy, and Tigerclaw sees his claws this time. He lashes for her hind legs, but retracts his claws a moment before they connect with their target. Thus, Tallpoppy lands on the ground, unharmed. Tigerclaw comes forward, and shoulders Flintfang aside, going to try the move himself on the light brown she-cat. :He waits until Tallpoppy is standing, and then rushes her. He unsheathes his claws, and aims for the soft part of her leg. Tigerclaw strikes her, and she shrieks, flinging herself away. He halts and looks down at Tallpoppy, who is licking her wound. The massive tabby challenges how she'll do next time, and she doesn't look up as she nods. Flintfang speaks up, saying that he thought that was unnecessary, but Tigerclaw only silences him with a flick of his tail. He tells them that they'd head back to camp now, as the hunting patrols should have returned. :Clawface and Stumpytail had done an impressive job of hunting, and although the ShadowClan warriors keep their voices low- in respect for Nightstar- they can't contain their delight. Tigerclaw steps forward, just as Oakpaw is going to take a shrew, and announces that he has to say something. All the cats around him fall silent, and the dark warrior declares that every bite of food they take is dedicated to Nightstar, their fallen leader. He dips his head respectfully, telling the cats around him that he and his companions are honored to share their grief. But Mapleshade only lets out a rasp of laughter, saying to Tigerclaw that Nightstar was weaker than a kit. :Runningnose thanks the tabby tom, his voice cracking, and inquires to him that ShadowClan is honored to have him here. The gray and white tom stands straighter, and invites Tigerclaw and his rogues back to the Clan. He says that they have proven their loyalty, and it would've been what Nightstar wanted. The massive tabby is surprised, since he isn't expecting it to come this soon. Startled whispers echo from the cats around him, and it shows that they aren't expecting this either. Tigerclaw decides to openly challenge the Clan, replying to Runningnose that if it's what Nightstar wanted, he will accept. No protests come, and Rowanberry welcomes him to the Clan, then glances over to Clawface, welcoming the other back also. Murmurs of approval ring out, and Dawncloud touches noses with Stumpytail. :Snag and Mowgli stand at the edge of the crowd, their faces betraying wariness. Before the Clan can disperse, Tigerclaw speaks up, requesting for his friends to be given warrior names. He mentions that they would feel truly at home, and Runningnose nods his approval. He gazes around at his new Clanmates, and states he will only name them if the rest of ShadowClan agrees. Fernshade dryly remarks that they can cope, and Wetfoot voices his opinion, not wanting the other Clans to question their presence. The tabby warrior jumps onto the rock, ignoring the surprise of the cats, and calls to Snag and Mowgli. :The sleek brown tom and big ginger cat move forward, until they're below Tigerclaw. He asks if they promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend ShadowClan with their lives. In turn, both toms bow their heads, and promise to him. Tigerclaw recites the naming ceremony, and renaming Snag as Jaggedtooth, and Mowgli as Nightwhisper. He jumps from the rock and touches his muzzle to Jaggedtooth's broad orange head, then does the same to Nightwhisper, but very briefly. The Clan cheers the new warriors' names, but Oakpaw grumbles angrily. :Seeking him out in the crowd, Tigerclaw fixes the light brown tom with a cold stare, until he ducks his head and says nothing more. He declares that now they can sit vigil for Nightstar, and pads over to the crumpled black body, once of a leader who tried his hardest to renew ShadowClan. Tigerclaw scornfully remarks something silently, and crouches next to Nightstar's head. He closes his eyes as the rest or ShadowClan file in and press their muzzles to the damp, cold, black fur. He promises to Nightstar that he will make ShadowClan feared, strong, and respected once more. Characters Major }} Minor *Clawface *Jaggedtooth *Nightwhisper *Blackfoot *Deerfoot *Stumpytail *Rowanberry *Oakpaw *Mapleshade *Dawncloud *Nightstar *Flintfang *Tallpoppy *Fernshade *Tangleburr }} Mentioned }} Important events *Tigerclaw, Blackfoot, Tangleburr, Jaggedtooth, and Nightwhisper join ShadowClan. Ceremonies Notes and references Category:Tigerclaw's Fury Category:Novellas Category:Chapter subpages